


Вместе

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Sad, fucking newmann ruined my life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: События после второго фильма.Германн хочет вернуть настоящего Ньюта





	Вместе

Когда Германну сообщили, что Ньют пойман и теперь содержится в специальном отсеке, он еле сдержался, чтобы в ту же минуту не броситься туда, ведь у него были срочные дела. Какие именно он пока не придумал, но все равно отговорился этим сам от себя.  
Несколько дней Готтлиб ходил вокруг да около, пока наконец не решился проверить, что с Ньютом. Вообще-то, посещения Гейзлера были строго запрещены, однако Германна это не остановило.

Ньют сидел в кресле, скованный по рукам и ногам, смотря невидящим взглядом куда-то в пол. Он выглядел потрепанным, губа была немного разбита, на виске и скуле были свежие ссадины. Германн догадывался, что это с Ньютом сделали здесь. Сделали идиоты, которые не понимали, что физическое воздействие на биолога никак не отразится на кайдзю в его голове.

Заметив посетителя, Ньют сразу встрепенулся, будто бы ожил ото сна. Гейзлер странно смотрел на него, ухмыляясь, а Германн не мог узнать в этом человеке своего друга, с которым работал столь долгое время. И не виделся еще дольше.

Готтлиб подошел чуть ближе к Ньюту, окидывая его внимательным и несколько болезненным взглядом. По окончании войны их пути разошлись, что было неожиданно для Германна. Ньют, постоянно твердивший, что они все равно будут работать вместе, вдруг в один день кардинально сменил планы, собрал вещи и, сказав только "Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь" улыбнулся как-то криво и ушел.  
Германн не понимал. Прошло десять лет, но он не мог понять, почему Ньют вдруг бросил все. Погнался за деньгами? Заманчивой должностью? В это верилось с трудом.

 

\- Почему? - долгие десять лет этот вопрос вертелся в голове Германна, и сейчас он наконец-то смог его задать.  
\- Почему я решил уничтожить мир? Или почему бросил бедного Германна в одиночестве? - голос будто бы сочился ядом.  
\- Я хочу поговорить с Ньютом, а не с вами, - звучало наивно, и Германн это понимал.  
\- А может ты еще что-то хочешь? - ухмылка Ньютона стала еще шире, и Германн еле заметно вздрогнул, понимая, к чему идет разговор. После их совместного дрифта их отношения изменились. Ньютон узнал то, что Германн прятал глубоко в себе. Готтлиб же, к своему удивлению, узнал то же самое.   
Да, Германн хотел касаться Ньюта. Хотел быть рядом с ним. Хотел, чтобы после окончания войны тот никуда не уезжал - не бросал его в одиночестве, - и еще многое другое. Хотел, но гнал эти мысли подальше и уж точно никогда не решился бы их озвучить.

\- У Вас не получится управлять им вечно. Мы найдем способ вернуть Ньюта и вытащить вас из его головы, - Германн старался звучать убедительно, хотя сам себе не очень-то и верил.  
\- Всенепременно. Может для начала поцелуешь своего Ньютона, ты же ведь этого хочешь?  
\- Пожалуй, да, - отвечает Германн, а Ньют меняется в лице лишь на секунду. Готтлиб подходит ближе, протягивает руку, касаясь плеча Гейзлера, и наклоняется к нему, оставляя на губах почти невесомый поцелуй.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что так просто можешь вернуть его, ты ошибаешься.  
Германн смотрит прямо в глаза "Ньюту", а после сам криво и болезненно ухмыляется.  
Трость с громким стуком выпадает из ослабшей руки, а сам математик опускается на колени. Ньют смотрит с насмешкой, но заинтересованно. Готтлиб не может унять дрожь в руках, расстегивая брюки биолога, и старается не обращать внимания на тихий смех сверху.  
Как бы кайдзю не противились, но они не могут управлять реакцией тела Ньюта на столь откровенные ласки.  
Германн осторожно проводит рукой по всей длине члена и касается головки языком, на что Ньют со свистом выдыхает как раньше.  
Готтлиб помнит, как было раньше.

Ньюту безумно нравилось, когда Германн опускался перед ним на колени, а математик просто хотел видеть реакцию Гейзлера на его движения.  
Стоило обхватить губами головку и скользнуть по ней языком, как Ньют запрокидывает голову, тихо простонав что-то невнятное.  
Взять до конца и посмотреть снизу вверх прямо в глаза - и Ньютон поперхнется воздухом и собственным стоном, сжимая руки в волосах Германна.

Сейчас же Ньют сжимал руки на подлокотниках, к которым был прикован. Оргазм накрывает Ньюта быстро и неожиданно. Германн вытирает рот платком, застегивает брюки Ньюту и стирает тем же платком пару белых капель с кресла.

\- Германн?.. - тихий, будто бы надломленный голос Ньюта доносится до Готтлиба как сквозь толщею воды. Математик прячет платок в карман и тянется за тростью, с трудом поднимаясь - нога снова сильно болела. Помедлив пару секунд, он все же поднимает голову, сталкиваясь со взглядом Ньюта. Именно Ньюта. Его Ньюта.  
Тот дергается вперед, но оковы крепко удерживают его на месте. Германн смотрит в глаза биолога несколько долгих минут, а после, нарушая все мыслимые и немыслимые запреты, отстегивает Ньюта от кресла.  
Германн понимает, что это может быть уловка, что это он, старый идиот, расчувствовался, стараясь увидеть настоящего Ньюта, но он верит.  
Ньют порывается вперед и падает на колени перед стоящим на ватных ногах Германном. 

Они сидят на полу, Германн прижимает к себе Ньютона, бьющегося в истерике. Тот то шепчет, то срывается на крик, бесконечно извиняется и не может поверить, что это он все сделал. Что он убил сотни, тысячи людей. Готтлиб обнимает друга, невидящим взглядом смотря в сторону, и убеждает его, что это все виноваты кайдзю.

\- Германн, тогда, десять лет назад, когда я дрифтовал с мозгом кайдзю в одиночку, они тогда еще мной завладели. Я не хотел уезжать, ведь после того, что я видел в нашем дрифте, я же пришел к тебе, я хотел работать с тобой, ты же знаешь, я не хотел уезжать, - Ньют говорит сбивчиво, глотая половину слов, но Германн его понимает.  
\- Я знаю, Ньютон. Я все видел, - Германн колеблется на секунду, но потом достает из кармана немного мятую - и когда помять успел? - фотографию. Их с Ньютом общую фотографию.  
Гейзлер смотрит удивленно и слабо улыбается.  
\- Я не знал, что у тебя есть наша фотография, - Ньют держит фото дрожащей рукой, улыбаясь настолько искренне, что у Германна щемит где-то в груди от несвойственной ему нежности.  
\- Ньют. Я обещаю тебе, у нас получится вернуть тебя настоящего, - Германн говорит твердо, он уверен, что сможет, он должен это сделать, - Мы справимся. Я вытащу их из тебя, будь уверен.  
\- Германн, я не знаю, как, но я хочу быть собой, я хочу исправить все, что натворил. Я хочу быть с тобой. Я. Настоящий я.  
Германн улыбается, сквозь предательские непрошеные слезы, кивает и протягивает руку.  
\- Вместе?  
Ньютон в ответ улыбается по-настоящему солнечно, сжимая руку Германна в своей.  
\- Вместе.


End file.
